


He Must Be Really Handy Eh?

by Agrestive (HariaFuri)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Sex Toys, adrien sure is handy, fapping, in which i try hard to make it not cringey, my first ml fic is sin figures, that experience sure must have been miraculous, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariaFuri/pseuds/Agrestive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien gets too excited one night, and a cold shower isn't going to help him.</p>
<p>(Or, Adrien furiously jerks off to Ladybug. ...Yeah.)</p>
<p>Really I have no excuse for this. It's just porn without plot. I'm going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Must Be Really Handy Eh?

Just testing it out. Heh. Warning: This was written either late at night when I'm dozing off or early in the morning on the bus when my brain is not awake enough yet.

 

* * *

 

His phone buzzed. He did not want to answer. He already knew what it was already. It was the same, every single day, no difference. The same text message that would be sent by Nathalie every night at ten on his schedule the next day.

Adrien couldn't care less what he had; everyday after school all he does is step into the limousine and it would drive him where ever he needed to be. He just figured things out from there. Not difficult seeing when the moment he normally steps out a crew is waiting for him, armed with kits and brushes, yanking his hair in place or mussing it up with hair wax. Whatever it was. Adrien never liked the cloying smell it reeked.He would then come home exhausted and then finish his homework. Then it was a quick shower and a nightly patrol.

He smiled a little to himself. His nightly patrols with Ladybug were what made the whole day so much better. Even if it was the source of his lack of sleep most days, but it never stopped him as Chat Noir. Paris needed them after all.

He leaned back on his chair, watching as the rain slapped onto his windows, trickling down against glass as a storm raged outside. His outdoor summer shoot was cancelled for obvious reasons. Having done the Chemistry assignment the teacher had gave in class, he was finally given time to be at rest. He exhaled loudly as he shut down his computers. Nothing new on the LadyBlog yet. Surely he could get some time to himself?

He crumpled onto his bed in a heap, sprawling hopelessly face first on the duvet like a pathetic limp noodle. He was tired, but sleep was not kind enough to visit him. Thunder boomed outside, and Adrien wondered what Ladybug was doing. Was she relaxing? Huddled somewhere dry and warm? Or was she still ever vigilant, eyes sharp as she waited for potential situations? He pulled a face at the thought of fighting in that weather.

Amongst a sleepy haze, of freshly baked cookies or crossaints, blurry red and black to the feel of the duvet below him, his mind circled lazily back to Ladybug. He smiled sleepily into the pilow. Those vivacious eyes, bright against the colours of her mask, those pink lips, so soft looking for something that threw out edgy comments or insults, yet still held that allure. Her slender fingers, wrapped firmly over her yoyo, and her laugh that may or may not make his heart jump a little everytime.

Now Adrien was a teenage boy. No matter who he was, as Adrien or Chat Noir, he still had urges. He often caught himself thinking of certain things from time to tme, and times when they were patrolling the city he was surreptitiously stealing glances at her perfect ass. Adrien flushed at a crude word.

Oh my god. He groaned. He was so lame.

Now he couldn't get the images out of his head. He cursed his memory. The feel of the duvet suddenly felt off; his skin tingling where it made skin contact. His body felt sensitive, as if his nerves were in overdrive. The slightest touch, the slightest movement, and Adrien could feel the tell tale heat pooling down in his abdomen. He groaned at the sensation and the fact that he had in fact gotten a boner at the thought of Ladybug. Where was his control?

He lay there, still, traces of his sleepiness gone as he became very aware of his hard on pressing against the mattress, hot and unwilling to back down. His mind went back to Ladybug. "Ngh," Before the boy registered it in his head, his hips betrayed his will, thrusting against the warm and soft sheets as his hand inched closer for more friction. Adrien clutched a pillow, biting his lip as he worked himself fully up. Sadly, to his disgust, it wasn't very long.

Then again, he was a teenager; and he hadn't done this in a while. He had been so busy over the weeks. Adrien relinquished the feel of humping the bed in favour of lifting his hips up and running his fingers up and down his clothed length, feeling the warmth straining against his pajamas. His breaths got heavier, and his grip on the pillow tightened as he whimpered his lady's name. His fingers were still teasing his cock, and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Adrien finally rolled over on his back, chest heaving as he tried to pace his breathing. He was a mess and he knew it.

"Lady…" her name faltered off on his lips. His arms were unsteady, shakily supporting him. Adrien was positive his knees were about as sturdy as tofu. He pushed himself up against the headboard, and flicked off the lights. His breathing is the only thing audible in the darkness, and the cold air raised goosebumps on his skin, prickling on the back of his neck and cooling the wet spot on his shorts. Oh well, he might as well get it over and done with, right? Either way Ladybug was still going to keep him up the whole night.

Adrien could never properly describe arousal in his head. It was like an odd tingle in his chest, so tantalising with each breath he shuddered in; a light teetering feeling that rested, literally and figuratively, on top of dense heat that spread on his abdomen like an ink splotch on thin paper, spreading.

His nerve endings in overdrive, burning hot under the trail of his hands over his body. Roving a freezing palm over his nipple, he reveled in the sensation as it pebbled under his hand. He used his other one to rub the area around his erection teasingly, just like how he thought Ladybug would do. In his mind, he saw leather covered hands, red and spotted and Ladybug in place of his cold clammy ones. He imagined her stradding his thighs, pinning his legs in the entanglement of sheets. He twitched, as if begging to be touched, to get over with his ridiculous foreplay. He swore he could feel heat emanating from his dick.

He wriggled out of his shorts, and it hung sloppily off an ankle. The cold air on his newly exposed skin made his toes curl against the sheets. Adrien rubbed the tip with just his palm, fighting the temptation to grip himself and just work it to release. He was going to slowly build up. He saw Ladybug and imagined the feel of her suit against his cock, shuddering violently at the prospect. It was almost too much; like as if he was going to tip over at any moment. He had never wanted to cum so badly before. Yet he was still not quite near enough.

He stroked himself a few times, reaching in his drawer for the hand held massager. He had gotten one when his muscles still ached training to be Chat Noir back then, he had bought under the claim he needed it for his fencing lessons, although they were not as tough. This time, Adrien thought, giving a little snort. It was going to do a wholly different kind of massage tonight.

The vibrations hummed quietly in the darkness, permeating the room in its steady buzz. Adrien was filled with arousal and anticipation.

* * *

 

He couldn't keep it steady.

It was just too much, yet he hungered for more. Just how would _she_  make him cry out? He bit his lip at that thought.

"No-hah, ah-"

Adrien was in the throes of mind-numbing pleasure, ankles twitching in the air as he resolutely pressed the vibrations harder onto the head. The effect was instantaneous. His back jolted into an arch as he cried out, feet planting on the edge of the bed as the sensations rocked him to the core. His eyes were open, big but unseeing, pupils blown wide and amidst the darkness all he saw was a mischievous smile and bright blue eyes.

The massager was slippery in his hands from his own fluids, glistening under the pale moonlight from afar. Shaky fingers were having increasing difficulty gripping it. His chest shuddered trying to take in broken breaths, punctuated with shaky moans as he rocked himself to the core. He ran the tool up and down his length desperately. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed it, the release, the pleasure, the forceful orgasm. He was a container threatening to overflow, and right now he was more than ready.

It felt so tight, a string coiled taut in his gut, wanting to be cut to let out the lust that resided in him. He greedily enveloped himself in the heat of his palm, smearing the beads of precum on his shaft. Obscene sounds seemed to echo through his room and in his ears, fueled by his imagination.

In a moment of pure lust to satisfy himself, he slid the massager smoothly inside him, driving deep into that spot in one practiced push. He kicked the vibrations up a notch. Or two. He couldn't tell.

"A-ah! Hah, uhn-"

Pleasure constricted his throat as words couldn't form from his lips. He felt as if it were crushing his lungs, rubbing him of air that made him gasp and keen as orgasm surged through him at last; his body tensing and freezing as his frustration spurted and splattered on his stomach, it's heat trailing down his side.

His body fell back onto the mattress in exhaustion, still dazed by the high as he wiped his hair off his sweaty forehead. He vaguely hoped he recovered fast enough to avoid explaining to a certain hero why he was (probably) limping.

Adrien would have put his face in his hands, had he not been jerking off moments before.

"Are you done yet?"

Shit, he forgot Plagg!

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing leaves a lot to be desired. If there's anything I can improve on, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you! :)c


End file.
